


chillin

by rtmr



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Oblivious Oh Sehun, hand holding, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtmr/pseuds/rtmr
Summary: two bros....chillin in an undetermined area not elaborated on....no feet apart because they're holding hands........Chanyeol is sure they're fucking with him but Sehun really is just That Dumb and Jongin is just an asshole
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	chillin

**Author's Note:**

> oof its been a minute and honestly i know i have unfinished stuff but idk i wanted sekai holding hands but like no homo (ok homo). Originally, this was a bit more fluffy but instead idk its a little more........not so fluffy because jongin is kinda an asshole lol 
> 
> not proofread but i tried as i typed it

“…What are you doing?”

Sehun blinks up at Chanyeol slowly as if the older had suddenly manifested in front of him.

“...Chillin’?”

Chanyeol’s mouth flapped a bit open, incredulous, before pointing at Sehun and Jongin’s intertwined hands resting between them.

“No, I mean, you’re holding Jongin’s hand.”

Once again, Sehun seems aloof, mouth forming a thin line.

“...and chillin’.”

Jongin is on his phone, and it’s obvious he’s letting whatever conversation Sehun and Chanyeol are having play out by the way he’s trying to seem oblivious.

Chanyeol is having a little difficulty reading them as he gives pause to the situation. It’s been like this since he’s met them, a package deal he’s been carefully dealing with. Though he’d rather only deal with Sehun exclusively, Jongin is virtually, permanently stuck on like gum on a shoe.

Sehun is a rather genuine soul, uninhibited in his actions. When he’s kind, he doesn’t ask for anything in return, and he’s honestly invested in people without pretense or the mentality of gaining anything other than friendship. And he’s pretty to boot. It wasn't all that hard for Chanyeol to quickly develop feelings for such an interesting character, following after him like a puppy wherever he could spot him and Sehun seemed interested in him as well (though, as mentioned, he's just invested in everyone).

So suddenly seeing such an open display of affection had Chanyeol’s heart in immediate turmoil. Especially considering Jongin is Sehun's best friend and has been rumored (only rumored!) of being more than just a best friend.

“Are you dating?” Chanyeol finally asks with a huff.

“What,” Sehun’s perfectly shaped brow twitches upward, like he’s actually confused. Jongin can’t help the upwards tick of his mouth before his face is neutral again and Chanyeol really is about to lose his mind.

“Are you dating,” Chanyeol almost shouts in disbelief as Sehun starts to play with Jongin’s fingers.

“Don’t be weird,” Sehun waves at him to lower his voice.

The older actually splutters, floundering at the gestured nonresponse.

“You’re holding hands, you’re literally, like, seconds away from kissing his hand,” he exclaims.

“Okay? I’m also minding my business,” Sehun deadpans and Jongin’s hand squeezes the younger’s in an attempt to calm him, his voice getting edgy. Chanyeol can see the way Sehun’s gaze minutely softens, almost turning towards Jongin, before the older questions him before he can turn away in a pang of jealousy.

“Why are you being so defensive?” Chanyeol questions too harshly, by the way Sehun’s eyes narrow on him. He snaps at Chanyeol, and it stings the older.

“Why are you so far up my ass about it?” 

“Because it seems like Jongin beat me to it!” Chanyeol says it almost reflexively before it dawns on him what he’s said. The very tips of his ears redden before the rest of his face follows suit and Sehun again blinks at him slowly, like he’s told an unfunny joke. Chanyeol wilts at the other so nonplussed by the strange confession. Does it even count as one?

Finally, Jongin actually doubles over with laughter. Sehun is nothin if not confused, while Chanyeol seems seconds away from ending them both out of frustration or burying himself face first into a cesspool. It takes a while for Jongin to calm down, meanwhile Chanyeol feels hot and cold all over.

“Relax, Park--,”

“First off, don’t call me that.”

“We’re just two dudes holding hands,” Jongin explains. “Don’t be weird.” he says, repeating Sehun’s earlier words. Chanyeol thinks he saw Sehun frown, downcast, and it makes his chest ache. He swallows it down.

“Second,” Chanyeol decides to continue after a delay, “He’s literally doing that thumb caressing thing. I know what it looks like.” His voice tapers thinly, and he folds his arms against his chest, unwilling to meet Sehun’s eyes. Though, Sehun really isn’t looking at him.

“I guess I understand why you’d be so weird about it, then,” Jongin says after a hum, nodding slowly.

“I’m not being weird--,”

“Since your crush is super obvious.” Chanyeol’s eyes go round and his mouth smacks closed.

At that, Sehun chimes in after being so quiet.

“Crush?” He looks at Jongin with wide eyes. Chanyeol is being fucked with. He must be playing dumb. Everyone calls Chanyeol obvious, Sehun _has_ to know, if not, by now at least. But Sehun’s demeanor isn’t open to any other interpretation besides genuine curiosity.

“Babe,” Jongin shakes his head in mild amusement, and Sehun must be used to it because he doesn’t recoil, but instead focuses on Jongin with a tilt of his head. Maybe he’s used to a variety of pet names, and it eats at Chanyeol.

And Jongin knows, by the way he glances up at Chanyeol, almost mocking in the way his eyes get a bit darker, corner of his mouth twitching into a smirk, so very briefly while Sehun looks between them.

Chanyeol stammers for a bit before setting off, frustrated that Jongin’s the one playing him like a fool and Sehun is just some type of beautiful, kind dumbass.

Sehun really looks like he’s missed out on a joke as he watches Chanyeol stomp away and pesters Jongin about it.

“He’s a little embarrassed that I know who his crush is,” Jongin confides with a boasting grin and Sehun’s eyes shine with the question of who but the other merely tightens his hold on Sehun’s hand in a way of demonstrating finality to the conversation. Sehun displays his slight disappointment with a frown but Jongin alleviates it by pulling Sehun a little closer by their interlocked hands, like it’s an afterthought as he talks about some inane topic Sehun easily gets engrossed in.

Jongin will keep Sehun unaware of Chanyeol’s feelings for him for as long as Sehun’s obliviousness allows. It’s only fair that Chanyeol suffers the many years Jongin himself has had to endure.

Besides.

Jongin is to Sehun as Sehun is to Jongin. They’re fine the way they are, without a soul interfering with a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know how to end this fic so
> 
> thanks if u read


End file.
